Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) transfers data, commands and addresses on the rising portion of a clock cycle. A Double Data Rate Dynamic Random Access Memory (DDR-DRAM) is able to transfer information on both the rise and the fall of the clock cycle to double the data rate for the same given clock rate.
DDR2-DRAM is a natural extension of the DDR standard. While DDR-DRAM operate from a 2.5 V power supply, the DDR2-DRAM supply voltage is 1.8 V for the core and the data in/outputs. Therefore, the power consumption at comparable operation frequencies is much lower for DDR2-DRAM, and DDR2-DRAM adds headroom for operation at higher frequencies. Given the benefits of DDR2-DRAM, hardware designs may evolve to replace DDR-DRAM with DDR2-DRAM.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.